


Да, сэр!

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, CMNM / Naked Male Clothed Male, Cumshot, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OOC, PWP, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, bottom!Snape, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: На что только иногда не приходится идти ради...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Да, сэр!

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на ролевые игры и спанкинг

Гарри поднялся из-за стола, медленно обошел вокруг, не сводя глаз с замершей посреди комнаты фигуры, остановился и небрежно засунул руки в карманы брюк.

— Вы ведь знаете, зачем я вас вызвал, мистер Снейп.

— Да.

— Да — что?

— Да... сэр.

— Пять баллов за неуважение к преподавателю. А если откроете рот без разрешения, сниму еще пять. 

Ему показалось, что стоящий прямо перед ним Снейп слегка вздрогнул, но тут же упрямо стиснул губы и уставился в пол, пряди черных волос почти закрыли лицо. Гарри ухмыльнулся и шагнул еще ближе. Ноги тонули в мягком ворсе ковра, в камине потрескивали поленья, а от огоньков свечей на стенах весело плясали тени. Он стиснул кулаки в карманах, потом заставил себя выдохнуть и расслабиться: все только начинается.

— Вы наглы, невоспитанны и ленивы, Снейп. Не глупы, увы, далеко не глупы, но шансов получить по моему предмету приличную оценку у вас... — Гарри замолчал, словно давая Снейпу возможность вступить в разговор, но тот все так же не поднимал глаз, только до побелевших костяшек стискивал мантию. Он с некоторым разочарованием вздохнул и укоризненно покачал головой:

— И упрямы к тому же. Что ж, если вы твердо намерены завалить экзамены и испортить собственное будущее...

Снейп наконец вскинул на него глаза, в которых промелькнул странный огонек, и Гарри снова ухмыльнулся, подходя еще на шаг. Теперь он был совсем рядом, настолько близко, что почти слышал хрипловатое дыхание, ощущал исходящее от неподвижной фигуры волнение. Переступив с ноги на ногу, Снейп облизнул губы.

— Мистер Поттер, я...

Гарри поднял бровь, и Снейп тут же поправился:

— Мистер Поттер, сэр, мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Я готов исправиться, мне очень... очень нужны хорошие оценки на экзаменах.

Гарри чуть наклонился, подцепил зеленый галстук с извивающейся змейкой, пропустил гладкую ткань между пальцами. Снейп не пошевелился, только дыхание его стало более частым, более поверхностным.

— Что ж, мистер Снейп, я готов пойти вам навстречу и закрыть глаза на ваше недостаточное усердие. 

— Благодарю, сэр... 

— Подождите. Вы же понимаете, что за все в этой жизни приходится платить, да?

Снейп сглотнул и снова отвел глаза, но Гарри мягко поднял его лицо за подбородок.

— Я готов пойти вам навстречу, если вы пойдете навстречу мне, Снейп. По-моему, это будет только справедливо. А по-вашему? 

— Я... Да, сэр

Удовлетворенно кивнув, Гарри провел большим пальцем по приоткрывшимся губам. Снейп выдохнул, вздрогнул, но не отступил, и тогда Гарри погладил щеку, заправил за ухо прядь волос, скользнул кончиками пальцев по шее, поймав быстрое биение пульса. 

— Раздевайтесь, Снейп. Не будем терять зря времени.

Чуть помедлив, Снейп потянулся к застежкам на мантии. Руки его двигались медленно, но Гарри не собирался торопить и вмешиваться: ему нравилось смотреть, просто смотреть и понимать, что он подчинил себе этого упрямца. Он отступил назад и прислонился к столу. 

— Догола. Я хочу видеть все.

Снейп, кажется, собирался что-то сказать, но только тряхнул головой и принялся возиться с застежкой на штанах. Наконец он выступил из трусов и теперь просто стоял, нагой и напряженный, упрямо вскинув подбородок и опустив руки. Гарри смерил его взглядом с ног до головы — увиденное ему понравилось, теплая волна возбуждения плеснула внизу живота, он слегка поежился и потер пальцем верхнюю губу. Потом протянул руку, привлек к себе Снейпа, провел ладонями по бокам, по спине, обхватил дрогнувшие ягодицы. 

— Очень хорошо, мистер Снейп... Просто замечательно... 

Снейп шумно, прерывисто дышал, грудная клетка неровно подымалась и опускалась, Гарри показалось, что он почти видит, как колотится о ребра сердце. Он еще раз с силой сжал ягодицы, потом убрал руки, поднялся со стола, зашел Снейпу за спину и толкнул его вперед. Тот с приглушенным стоном упал на стол грудью. 

— Наглость и небрежение должны быть наказаны, мистер Снейп, не так ли? Молчание — знак согласия... 

Гарри почти нежно прошелся кончиками пальцев по острым выступающим лопаткам, обвел каждый позвонок и с силой опустил раскрытую ладонь на правую ягодицу — Снейп дернулся и глухо вскрикнул, но Гарри удержал его, надавив на поясницу.

— Мы только начали, Снейп... 

Он повторил шлепок по второй ягодице, полюбовался тем, что получилось: красные отпечатки горели на белой коже, это было чертовски красиво, это возбуждало. Но, пожалуй, далеко заходить не стоит, грань слишком легко пересечь... Он по очереди погладил следы от своей руки и потянулся за палочкой.

— Пожалуй, пора перейти к главному. Акцио смазка!

Снейп снова дернулся, но Гарри опять прижал его к столу и коротко рассмеялся.

— Что? Вы же не думали, что мы обойдемся невинными играми? 

— Нет.

Гарри ухватил его за волосы, заставляя со стоном вздернуть голову, и прошептал, едва не касаясь губами мочки уха:

— Нет — что?

— Нет, сэр... 

— Правильно... Вас все же можно чему-то обучить, мистер Снейп.

Он щедро плеснул масла, размазал по ягодицам, особое внимание уделяя следам от собственных ладоней, провел указательным пальцем по ложбинке, коснулся сморщенного входа. Снейп застонал, но не пошевелился, только протянул вперед руки и ухватился за край стола. Большой палец Гарри раздвинул тугие стенки, медленно проник внутрь, покружил там, растягивая неподатливую плоть. Снейп снова застонал, заерзал на столе, не то пытаясь отодвинуться, не то подставляясь под грубоватую ласку. Другой рукой Гарри мял и гладил ягодицы, чувствуя, как поднимается внутри темная горячая волна.

— Вы все еще готовы заработать повышенную оценку, мистер Снейп?

— Да... — хриплый, почти беззвучный выдох в ответ. — Да... сэр.

Гарри вытащил палец из хлюпнувшей задницы, с некоторым трудом расстегнул штаны, смазал член и несколько раз провел им по щели между блестящими от масла ягодицами, дразня самого себя. Потом приставил головку ко входу, надавил — дырка все еще оставалась тугой, входить было трудно, Снейп под ним тяжело дышал, вцепившись в край стола. Головка проскользнула внутрь, Гарри подался бедрами вперед, погружаясь до конца в гладкое тепло, замер на мгновение и качнулся назад. Все. Теперь можно!

Крепко придерживая Снейпа за ягодицы, он вбивался, вколачивался в распластанное на столе тело, и вскоре тот уже в голос стонал в ответ на каждый удар. Гарри стиснул зубы и закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро, чтобы продержаться, потому что ощущения, которые он сейчас испытывал, сводили его с ума — ничего более интенсивного, более насыщенного он не испытывал никогда. Он намотал волосы Снейпа на кулак, понуждая того приподняться и прогнуться, а свободной рукой обхватил член и стал быстро и грубо дрочить в такт собственным толчкам. 

— Давай, — прошептал он в ухо и прихватил мочку зубами. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил первым. Давай, ну... 

Снейп задохнулся очередным стоном и дернулся, пачкая спермой стол и ладонь Гарри. Тот довольно рассмеялся, куснул Снейпа за плечо, опять толкнул его на стол, вытащил член и принялся тереться о ягодицы, о щель между ними, о спину, помогая себе рукой. Ему хотелось пометить это тело, оставив на нем свои следы, свой запах. Сделать его своим. Своим... 

Гарри кончил с криком, сперма толчками выливалась из члена прямо на поясницу Снейпа. Пожалуй, этот оргазм можно назвать одним из самых бурных в его жизни. Потом он несколько раз вздохнул, успокаиваясь и пережидая остатки возбуждения, вытер Снейпа трансфигурированным влажным полотенцем и спросил:

— Ну?

— По-моему, ты переигрывал, Поттер, — отозвался Снейп, поднимаясь и поворачиваясь к нему. — Ни один преподаватель не может себе позволить так обращаться с учеником.

— Хм... Ну, зато ты был чертовски убедителен. Тебе понравилось?

Снейп смерил его задумчивым взглядом и медленно кивнул.

— Не то чтобы я хотел заниматься этим каждый раз... Но для разнообразия неплохо. 

Гарри рассмеялся, притянул его к себе и поцеловал в кончик выдающегося носа:

— «Неплохо» от профессора Снейпа — высшая похвала, на которую я когда-то мог рассчитывать, Северус. Хорошо, в следующий раз придумываешь ты. Ну что, в душ?


End file.
